


West Side Dragons

by lettercrime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Character Death, M/M, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettercrime/pseuds/lettercrime
Summary: Harry Potter has to save the Wizarding World once again. This time it's against the mafia. Harry must climb the ranks starting from the bottom to reach the West Side Dragons leader and take him down to save the Wizarding World





	1. Deal or No Deal

I was called into the Ministry at midnight. I jumped out of bed and threw on my Auror cloak as fast as possible before jumping into the Floo. I arrived at the Ministry within seconds; ready to fight with my wand out and clutched in my hand. My knuckles were white as I gripped it, ready for the worst. 

“Mr. Potter”, rang Robards’s voice. “Yes sir?”, I responded. We walked at a quick pace towards his office. “The West Side Dragons have struck against the East Side Thestrals. The Dragons are slowly but surely making their way towards the Ministry. The Thestrals need back up”, he explained.  

“What? Sir I honestly have no idea what that means”, I explained. “The Wizarding world has had a mafia for as long as I can remember-“, I cut him off quickly. 

“A mafia!? Robards what is happening?”, I asked. “Would you let me explain?!”, he cried. Obviously frustrated and anxious to push back the Dragons.  

“A long time ago, the mafia sprung up in the Wizarding World”, he explained in a rush. “Both keen on over throwing the Ministry. Both sides had a different ideals and beliefs on how to rule the ministry. Often getting into fights. Which resulted in the East Side Thestrals and West Side Dragons forming”, he paused for a second to make sure I understood. I nodded my head and he continued. 

“Four generations back, the Ministry paid a hefty sum of money to the East Side Thestrals. At the time they were much more powerful than the West Side Dragons. With the extra funds from the Ministry the Thestrals were able to hold back the Dragons for the past 4 generations”, he held up his finger as to exaggerate how long the mafia has been contained.  

“But now the Dragons have a new leader and they are coming for the Ministry and soon the Thestrals will as well”, he explained in a rush. He sighed.  

“Harry, I need you to go undercover and seduce and fight your way to the top to figure out who their new leader is”, he explained. “You cannot be serious sir?”, I questioned. He shook his head. “I’m afraid I’m very serious”, he replied. I sighed.  “And if I say no?”, I asked. 

“I’ll ask someone else but no one is as qualified as you”, he stated. My eyebrows scrunched together in thought. “How long will I be gone?”, I asked. He gave me a cold stare. “However long you survive for. Or if you manage to get to the top. I mean at the top you may get yourself a hot girlfriend”, he joked. 

I rolled my eyes. It’d been two years since I had left Ginny and I had my eyes on a bloke as of late but couldn’t seem to capture his attention. “Deal”, I replied. He nodded and handed me a polyjuice potion. “Drink”, he commanded.  

I nodded and tilted the disgusting liquid into my mouth. It left an awful tang on my tongue and I couldn't help but hate it. I quickly washed it down with some cool water Robards gave me. Robards handed me a mirror. 

My scar from Voldemort was gone. My face was smooth with only a few freckles dotted across my nose and cheeks. My hair was a light brown color and was specifically styled to stay to the right side of my face. Underneath was shaved and I instantly realized it was meant to be put in a man bun which I later learned looked quite good on me. Or well, polyjuice me. 

My eyes were still green and my skin was still fairly tan. My hair was slightly wavy and my nose was the perfect size. My height hadn't changed. I was still short. But thankfully no one would notice it was me. 

I had a Phoenix tattoo going up my back. I realized this later though. I was still muscular but not as muscular as a trained Auror. Which I am. Dammit. 

I then noticed the birthmark behind my ear. I had always wanted a birthmark. I thought they were beautiful when I was young. A girl at my primary school had one on her bicep. We talked a lot since people thought we were weirdos. 

The next year she was gone. I missed her and wished I had gotten the chance to say goodbye. Nonetheless, I realized I would always see birthmarks as beautiful until the day I died. 

“Potter!”, Robard’s snapped at me. “Yes sir!”, I replied. “Your name is Roman Cook.”, he informed me. I nodded my head and listened intently to his instructions. 

1, Try not to die. 2, Find the West Side Dragons leader at any cost. 3, Arrest him. 4, Sit back and watch the West Side Dragons crumble. 

 

 


	2. Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter has to save the Wizarding World once again. This time it's against the mafia. Harry must climb the ranks starting from the bottom to reach the West Side Dragons leader and take him down to save the Wizarding World.

I was then handed a vanilla folder holding the file detailing my mission in a bit more clarity. I then raced down to the Auror locker room before heading out to go fight with the Thestrals after putting on a glamour to be Harry Potter again.

The night sky was clear and many stars were out. It was honestly beautiful but so goddamn cold. My breath came out in front of me in little clouds.

“Oshelomlyat!”, a man cried. I instantly recognized the charm but it was too late. I was frozen for a good minute or two before I could return to battle. 

I had no idea what language they were speaking but it was infuriating trying to land a charm on a West Side Dragon. Your charms were blocked before you could even say them fully. 

While they apparently could get a hit on every man in existence because they were speaking in an unknown language. I went home at 6am that next day after going to St. Mungo’s since I was hit with a nasty cutting curse the night before. 

While battling with the Thestrals I realized that I was going to have to get very illegal with spells. A simple Stupefy would work wonders against a normal wizard or death eater. 

Against a mafia member, it was cut off before it could be said with an Unforgivable or with a charm that was said in their own unknown language so no one but their other members or really team mates could understand what was going on. It was a unique but obviously effective technique. 

I slept for 2 hours until I got up at 8am and went to my usual cafe. I pulled on a pair of joggers and a tight t-shirt before walking down to the cafe in my trainers.

Draco Malfoy was always at the cafe named Exotic Temptations because it was actually great coffee. Like you could get coffee that had ground up pink flowers in it! Anyway, I stepped out of my flat complex into the misty and humid morning. 

I ordered my usual, a cappuccino with a shit ton of whip cream on top. Draco ordered his dark chocolate twilight mocha coffee and a croissant per usual. 

I sat down across from him and we talked as usual. He told me about his fiasco at his work where one of his coworkers mixed up a flower arrangement and the lady which they were to be delivered to was allergic to those flowers. 

I chuckled as Draco huffed about it. “How was your day at work?”, he asked. “Ugh I was called in for an emergency at midnight.”, I said. 

Draco lifted an eyebrow. It was perfectly shaped and the way he would just nonchalantly lift it. Merlin he could kill a man. “Oh yeah that’s right. The West Side Dragons attacked the ministry last night. I honestly think the Thestrals are going to start to get huffy since they no longer have the funds that the Ministry once gave to them”, he rattled off to me. “How do you know this?”, I asked. 

“I was taking care of at least 8 Aurors last night who had teamed up with the Thestrals. And on top of that at least 12 Thestrals came in last night as well. I bet the West Side Dragons will squash most of their competition”, he said nonchalantly. “You want innocent people to die?”, I asked incredulously.

“Merlin! No Harry. The West Side Dragons just seem to be breaking out of the confinement they’ve been stuck in. What will happen if they can’t be confined again? They’re angry”, he whispered to me. He reached out and grabbed my hand. “Just be careful out there. Okay?”, he asked. 

I smiled and melted at the touch. His hand was rough and calloused but oh so comforting. He was definitely a hard working man. Even his arms showed it through his button up. Where he was once lanky muscle bulged now. Causing his sleeves to hug his arms more than ever before. “I’ll be careful Draco. I promise”, I said. He smiled. 

“Good because I need you to watch Scorpius for the weekend”, he smirked. “I knew there was a catch!”, I countered. We dissolved into a fit of laughter. 

Draco was a freelancer when it came to jobs. He did everything and anything. First and foremost though he was a professional duelist and a potions master. 

After a few pleasant conversations; he had to leave for work. Draco Malfoy? He’s hot and powerful and good at what he does. Which is a little bit of everything. 

His hair and eyes are the same gray and platinum blonde they’ve always been but his face has gone from underfed prisoner to hot model man. Especially with a bit of light stubble on it. 

Fuck Draco’s hot. I facepalmed in the middle of the street as I was walking back to the flat complex. Why was I thinking this? I always thought this after I saw Draco because I fucking had to keep myself contained dammit. Merlin I’m screwed. I can already imagine what his abs look like though. Dammit!

I slipped inside my cozy flat. My living room had a fluffy, brown, soft, and big couch in which spanned most of the area. I had a wooden TV stand which had drawers so I could pull out movies whenever I desired. A large TV which had all my favorite quidditch games recorded on it. 

I had a small coffee table in the middle of the room which was littered with cups. I had to clean that. My kitchen was always a mess. There were pots and pans stacked in the sink. I did enjoy cooking so it was okay. I’d probably do dishes before I left tonight.

I simply flopped down on my couch and stared at my white ceiling. There was only so much strain a mans heart and well cock could go through before he exploded. Right?

I should ask him out one of these days. But what if he isn’t gay or at least bi? Dammit. How was I to approach that? Hey Draco? I know you married a woman and now you’re left with only Scorpius as you try to be the best father in existence but hey! 

Are you gay in anyway shape or form so then I can help relieve some kid stress? Merlin no. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Merlin could you imagine how nice Draco’s hands would feel running through my hair. Dammit!

I painstakingly pulled myself off of the couch and walked down the hall to my office. Second door on the left. Paperwork time! Ew. I did paperwork until I had to polyjuice myself into Roman Cook. Which was rather interesting. 

I suited up and marched to where the West Side Dragons were hidden. I then challenged an actually dragon. It was a Hungarian Horntail. 

Thanks for making it easy Dragon leader. I swear to god when I got my hands on this guy I'd strangle him for making me fight a bloody dragon! It was bloody difficult!

At least their right hand man was very good friends with said dragon. Then I had to duel the leader's right hand man. He only took his mask off to duel me. When the duel was over. Which was about 10 minutes of me just trying to stay on my feet. I was accepted and bloody. 

The leader's right hand man was Blaise Zabini. Why would the leader choose Blaise Zabini as his right hand man? I was too tired to figure it out at the moment and was ushered off to their medical ward. Which, I'm not lying, was way nicer than St. Mungo's. It was like a spa but very medical. It also did a much better job when it came to healing. Damn, Draco should work for the West Side Dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as the story starts to pick up a bit of speed. The next chapter will be from Draco's perspective which I think will be exciting


	3. Mafia Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's POV as he does what he loves to do. But will Harry find out the misleading information that Draco Malfoy has dropped. Was he really at St. Mungo's that night or is he, in fact, part of the mafia?

For years I was trained for this and now I was at the top of the West Side Dragons mafia. “Draco?”, asked Blaise. 

I turned to him and laid out a map of our territory on my mahogany desk. It had plenty of scratches on the surface but the rest of the desk was immaculate. “The East Side Thestrals are going to attack from our west and east side borders tomorrow at 8 o’clock. Be ready.”, I informed pointing at the map. 

Blaise nodded. I handed him the map with the battle plans but changed the handwriting with a charm first. Blaise then left with the information. 

Good thing I’m 'trustworthy' and ‘friends’ with quite a few Thestrals. “Dad!”, screamed Scorpius. “Yes son?”, I asked. 

“Can you please please please help me with my summer potions?” Scorpius looked down at his paper and pointed to octopus tentacles.

I smiled at him and ruffled his hair. “Show me to the famous Scorpius Malfoy’s potion.”, I declared. 

Scorpius beamed and grabbed my hand before I was led away to his little potions lab in the back of my mafia office. I’d probably have to leave later tonight but I would have to put him to bed first. It was only 11PM at the moment. 

I had 30 minutes left with him and wanted to make it worth it. Besides he slept in, in the mornings which he was up late which helped me out a bit. 

I would still have to wake up to meet Potter at the cafe at 8AM. I’d have a house elf look after him or I’d simply bring him with me if he was awake. 

When I got to Scorp’s potions lab I looked at the octopus tentacle he was trying to chop and I taught him to first cut it in half before chopping it. 

“Thank you father!”, exclaimed Scorpius before hugging me around the torso. Simply laying his head on my chest. Merlin he was getting big. 

I smiled and kissed him on the top of his head. “Of course my little potions master”, I said before he engrossed himself in his potions once again. 

I watch him intently before checking my watch. 25 minutes and then my little Malfoy had to go to bed. A widower at 28. A sad life for me and my little boy. 

I’d do anything for him. So maybe not too sad of a life. I hoped not at least. I watched with interest as he completed his potion.

Scorp asked me questions occasionally before his thirty minutes was up and he was finished. Even as a 12 year old he was still a daddy’s boy. 

He smiled at me as if asking for my approval. I went over to his potion, smelled it, and smiled. Potion making was kind of like cooking. You could tell by the smell sometimes. "Perfect Scorp. Now its time for bed", I said softly. He beamed up at me. 

"Thank you father", he mumbled. I smiled and offered him a piggy back ride. "Yay!", he exclaimed as he jumped on my back. I'm glad I work out so then I'm strong enough to carry my sleepy head to bed. I love you Scorp. 

I threw him on his bed before flopping down next to him. "I'm proud of you", I said to him. Scorp smiled and wiggled himself under his covers. "You tell me that everyday", he replied. "Well its true", I said before kissing him on the forehead. "Goodnight Scorp", I said. “Goodnight dad”, he replied as I walked out his door and closed it behind me. Merlin, he had me wrapped around his little finger since day one.

Then as soon as I stepped out of Scorp’s room Blaise ran in. “Draco. We have to attack tonight. The Thestrals are trying to close in on the Ministry as a last minute attempt”, he whispered urgently. I walked over to my desk where right next to it was a standing coat rack with all the arms that protruded out in different directions. 

I then grabbed the mask off of my desk and tucked my hair underneath my hood. “Secure the Ministry and attack the Thestrals. I want defense and spies on the Ministry. I want offense on the Thestrals. It won’t take much to push them back”, I ordered. 

Blaise nodded before informing me about Roman Cook. “Roman Cook? Odd name”, I said. “That’s what I thought sir”, Zabini supplied. “Run tests on him. Make sure he isn’t polyjuiced”, I demanded. 

“Noted”, Zabini replied. I quickly strode out of my office with wand in hand acting as Blaise Zabini, my right hand man, before going into battle with the others. Zabini stayed at my desk after giving his men the orders; which I stayed in the background for.

Once he returned to my desk he was tasked with looking through battle plans and keeping an eye on Scorpius. I easily took his role as he was a man of few words. I left through the giant portal which, led to the battle field. 

I built it myself about 5 years ago. The portal made the Dragons seem as if we apparated. Luckily, the portal didn’t drain any of our energy so we were all ready to fight by the time we made it there. 

While the Thestrals had already depleted a bit of their energy. Making them slightly weaker than us. I shot off a curse in Russian quickly. Hitting the leaders right hand man. He went down as I had hit him with a Petrificus Totalus. 

No one knew that though. They had looked through French, my main language. Japanese, Polish, African, Irish, Spanish, and more. Just not Russian but they’d find it soon. And then we’d have to change our language. 

Chaos ensued after I shot him down. The leader and I went head to head for a bit before I got sick of it and shot off a Crucio but she deflected it with a shield which broke a bit. I then hit her with Vita Plant. 

Vines rose up out of the ground and wrapped around her. Leaving her immobilized but then I was shot with a cutting curse which ripped my mask off. I went down for a second before a second mask which I had conjured slipped over my face and hid it from the world. 

I then got back up and hit the person who hit me with the cutting curse with one and a Crucio. I then spun on my heel and hit the leader of the Thestrals with a Petrificus Totalus before being hit with a Crucio. I didn’t scream though. 

I cast a silence charm around myself when I started. Then I quickly put it down then got back up and defended myself. I hit a tough middle Thestral with a bat boogey jinx to cause a distraction so we could get some hits on them. 

Two guys came from my sides and ambushed them. I quickly started firing off spells to keep back the Thestrals, since I was on offense again for the time being before I quickly switched back to defense. I then struck a man fighting one of my Dragons with a stinging hex before defending myself once again. 

I then did something I thought I’d never do. I killed the Thestrals second in command. I was then hit with an onslaught of curses. A sceptumsempra, cutting, and cruciatus curse hit me. Each were a few minutes apart. 

I then apparated myself back to my office where I bled out on the floor, while Blaise rushed to me trying to do as much as he could before he called up our personal nurse, who was sworn to secrecy. She did the best she could, but in the end I was bedridden for a week.

“Draco? What the hell did you do?”, asked Blaise in a wild panic. “I killed the second in command before the Thestrals stormed around their leader. It’ll be a bit before they can pick themselves back up, since a few of our men started killing”, I explained shakily as I was given blood.

“Why are you cut up so badly then?”, Blaise asked. “Because I protect my Dragons.”, I answered. Blaise then helped move Scorp and I to our flat before leading the Dragons in the same battle which I was just in.

By the time the sun was up the battle was over and Blaise came over to watch Scorpius and I.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this chapter for awhile since I really wanted to show some parts of Draco that won't come out in Harry's chapters. Next chapter will be from Harry's POV again and depending on how the story goes I may write a few more Draco POV chapters but I would like to keep them limited.


	4. Lies of all Sorts

Merlin last night was difficult. I saw Blaise be hit with plenty of cutting curses last night before he had to apparate himself away. 

I didn’t see Draco so it appeared he was telling the truth about only knowing about the Thestrals and Dragons situation through mafia members. I fell asleep at 4am that morning before waking up at 8am and going to the cafe to meet Draco. When I got there though their was a letter sitting on our usual table. 

’Dear Harry Potter,  
I apologize that I can not show up to our usual morning coffee. Scorpius is quite sick and it seems I’ll be taking care of him for the next few days. Thank you for understanding.’

… Signed Draco Malfoy. Poor thing. I sighed and plopped down in my usual spot and ordered my usual coffee. It was obviously written in a rush. Theres no doubt in my mind about that. 

That only weird thing about it was that the handwriting was shaky. As if Draco was scared out of his mind or sick as well. His usual soft and immaculately written looping letters were now shaky and smudged and lopsided. 

Like he had trouble seeing as well. The letter didn’t indicate any signs of crying though. Maybe I should check out how he’s doing at his flat. I got up my morning coffee and finished it on my walk there. 

As I climbed up the stairs to his flat I noticed a small note on the door. ‘At the doctors. Will be back by 11am.’ Signed, Draco Malfoy once again. I sighed and slipped out of the flat building and started walking back to my own so then I could get some work done. 

They were going to check me for polyjuice tomorrow. I knew that. I had to tell Robards.

…

A few hours later I finished my paper work and quickly apparated to the Ministry. I stormed into Robards's office without thought. Thankfully he was just doing paperwork. "Robards?", I asked. "You're not disrupting Mr. Potter"' he stated. 

"They're going to test me for poly juice tonight", I said. Robards's neck snapped up so fast I thought he snapped it. He then started tapping his wand against his desk in an anxious manner. "Dammit Potter", he said. 

"We'll switch your disguise to a known Dragon then we'll kill him", he plotted. "Who? Who in their right mind let it leak that they were a Dragon", I asked. "Seamus Finnigan", Robards explained. 

"When he was unable to pass Auror training due to his well, explosive behavior, he got himself involved with the mafia. The Thestrals stuck their nose up at him but the Dragons love him. They will kill anyone who hurts their bomber." 

My mouth dropped in shock. "You knew this?", I asked. "Of course. I feel that it's healthy for him but we have no time to waste on your mission", he explained. Dammit. "Why don't we just kidnap him?", I asked in earnest. 

"Works for me Harry. I'd rather not kill him. Besides I was sad to see him go", he stated. "Then why did you dismiss him?", I asked. "Too expensive when you have a guy who blows everything up", Robards explained. I suppressed a laugh at how true that was. 

…

By the time I left Robards's office I quickly owled Seamus to ask if he'd like to go out for drinks. He responded with a yes. We went out to drinks and he checked his watch around the time that I was supposed to leave for the Dragons. He tried to excuse himself. 

I side-along apparated us to him flat before knocking him out. Two aurors who I trusted took him away. One of them handed me his polyjuice before I left. When I got to the Dragons hide out I instantly realized that Zabini was looking more tired than usual. 

I figured he'd know me. "Zabini", I caught his attention. "Finnigan. How are you man?", he asked. "Far better than you look", I replied cheekily. Zabini chuckled. "I've been taking care of Scorpius as of late", he explained. 

"Poor Draco has been fussing over him like no tomorrow. Sadly, Draco has work but every moment he can he's been taking Scorp to the doctor and making sure he's on the right path to health. Bloody hell, if you had told me 15 years ago that Draco would be a good father I would've laughed. He's a brilliant father", Zabini stated. 

I smiled. "Poor Scorp", I said. “But I haven't seen Draco much of late. Maybe once Scorp finally gets better I'll pay him a visit." "You'd better", Zabini stated. "He'd love to see you. He loves all the mafia stuff. Just doesn't do it because of Scorp." 

I smiled. Damn Draco was a good father. I talked to Zabini for a bit more before he was off. That night wasn't really about explosives and fighting for me.

It was more about seducing everyone for information and maybe a higher status before I realized that I was only two ranks below Zabini. If I seduced Zabini, I could kidnap him, polyjuice as him, and take down the mafia leader. Perfect.

…

The next morning there was still no Draco but that was alright. I knew what was wrong. All I needed to do now was polyjuice myself as someone powerful but also as someone Zabini would definitely go for. 

By the end of the day; my eyes landed on Pansy Parkinson. With her body I was able to ask him out to a fancy dinner and kidnap him. It was easy. Easier than it was meant to be. I almost felt guilty. 

I had to wait a month though before I could go undercover as Blaise Zabini. And that's when I realized I had made a terrible mistake. Teddy and James had gone missing. When I got back to my cozy flat that night, I was completely prepared to make James and Teddy dinner since they were coming over for the night. 

But they were gone. I called Ginny and asked her if she knew where they were. We spent all night looking for them but to no success. And all I could do was sink to the floor with Albus and Lily tucked to my chest as I cried. 

Ginny, Lily, and Al stayed at my house for the time being. Ginny and I agreed to keep the family together. Merlin I wish I could turn to Draco but he himself was worrying himself gray… with Scorp… all by himself. Dammit! 

I should go over there but my family. Well dammit we'll all go together. The next morning I decided to go over to Draco's flat at 10AM. I took the kids with me as Ginny stayed in bed. 

We felt it was best for her to stay incase James and Teddy came back. Lily, Al, and I walked over to Draco’s flat. A note on the door said, ‘Gone to the doctors. Won’t be back for a few hours’ I cursed inwardly and we all walked back to my flat.  

…

A week later Draco seemed better but when he got to the cafe he was pale. He ordered a small sweet pastry instead of his usual coffee this time. 

"Good morning Draco", I offered. "How's Scorpius?" Draco didn't sit down but stayed standing up stiffly. "Better now", he replied to me in his usual voice but he seemed to be masking something.

"He was horrible last week. Good Merlin I almost begged St. Mungo's to put him in the hospital. Instead he just got regular check ups by the doctor" I nodded and smiled at him. "That's good. Why don't you sit down?", I asked. 

"I would but I must go grocery shopping while Scor is asleep", he replied. I smiled and let him go on his way. He himself seemed sickly. Well that isn't any good.

…

By the end of the week Draco seemed better and James and Teddy came back. Of course grilled with about a thousand question of ‘Do you know how worried we were?!’; which they seemed not to care and never once told us where they went off to.

Draco sat down at the cafe about 3 days in, although he seemed to hesitate beforehand. I bought him coffee and we easily talked to each other once again. 

We spoke at coffee and one day Draco even brought a bouncing and healthy Scorpius along towards the end of the week. "How's he feeling now?", I had asked. "Bloody brilliant it seems. He's been wearing me out Harry", Draco said affectionately. 

All I could do was smile at the both of them. Merlin I loved them. If I could I would drop everything and marry Draco and be the best father to Scorpius that I could be. Draco could teach me considering that I’m not the best father. 

Al makes that very clear and James and Teddy often run off together like the crazy in love teenagers they are but Teddy always showed a more profound affection towards Draco when we were teenagers than he ever did for me. 

No wonder why James and Teddy never saw themselves as brothers. Teddy was always with Draco. While since James is my actual son he was always with me. He often ran off to go see Draco and Teddy when he became a bit older though. Maybe that’s when he and Teddy fell in love. 

As Draco lazily gazed down upon a smiling and bouncing Scorpius I couldn’t help but smile too. “You two are beautiful”, I said offhandedly. Draco and Scorp’s head shot towards me in sync and I couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Merlin, like father like son”, I said through laughter. Draco and Scorpius then joined in on the laughter. Draco wiped he eyes before calmly speaking. “I guess that’s true. Isn’t that right Scor?”, he said fondly. 

Scor beamed up at Draco then looked at Harry. “I want to become a potions master just like my dad. I’ll skip on the dueling though. That’s scary”, he told me. I smiled as Draco ruffled Scorps hair. 

Scorp batted his fathers hand away affectionately then immediately started fixing his hair. Draco and I laughed some more. “Ferret”, I teased. “Stuff it Potter”, he teased back. The rest of breakfast was great before Scorpius and Draco had to leave. 

Scorpius didn’t want to go and ended up hanging out with me for the rest of the day while Draco went off to the Dueling ring which I knew I would be at later with Scor. 

...

After endless hours of realizing that Scor was almost smarter than I was as he and Al played together. I then took the both of them, Teddy and James, and Dean who was worrying his arse off about his husband with me to Draco’s duel. 

Scor never really did like it. Neither did Teddy. So they usually went off but always came back to see if their father was alright and if he won. He was strong though. Horribly strong. 

Once he got hit by a cutting curse and only the muscle in his jaw twitched. Today would seem like a tough match since his opponent spoke only French. But Draco was fluently French.

“Ladies and Gentlemen!”, screamed the commentator. “Today we have the famous Draco Malfoy going up against Loren Bernard. Loren a French speaking man up against Draco Malfoy, a man of way too many languages. Who will win?” 

Loren’s eyes seemed to go wide at Draco. It seems as if his tactic of using his language to his advantage wouldn’t work. Draco sneered at him and soon enough it was battle time. The official counted off before yelling WANDS. Which was the usual. 

Draco closed his eyes and just swiped away at Loren’s magic. Making it almost useless before “Wingard Leviosa!”, Draco yelled. Wait where was the -ium? But Loren swiped the easy charm away but he was far too slow before Draco shot off “Jambe Gelée!”, he yelled. 

It turned out to be the Jelly Leg jinx. He then quickly put Loren in a ‘Liaison du Corps!’, body bind hex. Draco then calmly walked over to Loren and picked up his wand. Now utterly useless in his hand where before he was shooting off powerful spells in French. 

Sadly they weren’t fast enough and Loren wasn’t fast enough either in defending himself. Where Loren had power, Draco had speed. And speed is what won the duel. 

Scor and Teddy cheered loudly for their father as did the rest of the crowd. Mostly because he always came out into the ring dressed like a sex god. 

I don’t know why his manager thought it was important but the crowd surely did love it. And I did too if I was to be truthful. While Teddy and Scor were simply proud of their father and happy he was safe. 

… 

About a week later the polyjuice was completed. A bit early but it was still completed. I was given a potion to change my voice to sound like his as well. That night I made my way to the Dragons as Blaise Zabini.

Merlin I was looking forward to this. To finally see who was behind it all. I could taste it like the bitter coffee on my tongue at 2AM. I walked up and up and up until I came to a hallway guarded with two Dragons at the door. 

They narrowed their eyes at me. “What is it?”, I snapped at them. “You haven’t been here in weeks sir”, they snapped back. I glared at them. “I will cough on you and hope you die”, I said menacingly. 

“Sick sir?”, they asked in unison. “Yes. And if you plebeians don’t let me in you’ll be marked as missing for the rest of your lives. I have too much work to do to deal with you hooligans”, I replied bitterly. 

They’re eyes widened and they let me in. No questions asked. There was only one problem. I had to get a retinal scan. I cursed under my breath before going back through the doors the guards just let me through and down the stairs till I could safely apparate to the Ministry. 

“Robards!”, I yelled. “What Potter?!”, he yelled back. “I need Blaise Zabini’s eye”, I said urgently. “Retinal scan?”, he asked. “Yes”, I replied. 

He quickly gave me a flash drive to override their system and explained to me what to do. I quickly apparated back with the flash drive disillusioned in hand. I walked past the guards quickly and then inserted the flash drive into the system. 

Tricking it to think I was Blaise Zabini. It let me though and I marched through the mahogany doors. “Blaise!”, screamed a man behind the desk in a mask and hood over his head. He ripped his mask and hood off before running over to me and hugging me tightly. 

“Merlin you worried me to death. I needed you and you went missing you prick!”, he said. I didn’t get a good look at his face before he turned around. Large black cloak billowing behind him. His dress shirt was obviously so it must’ve clasped in the front. 

He reached for his mask and quickly slipped it on before putting his hood back on. 

“I need you to gather my forces and whip them in shape. Just because I’ve been out does NOT mean we are succumbing back to the Thestrals! It has been a tough week Zabini. The Ministry has been on our arses like no other. Be as careful as possible”, the man warned. 

I nodded and quickly left the room taking in the scene before me before I was addressing the crowd. Some were pretty beat up but it seemed like most of them were okay. 

It seemed as if everyone protected everyone. “Get training!”, I barked. Everyone instantly started training and battling against each other. Whether they were running, sprinting, weightlifting, or perfecting shaky charms they knew what they had to be doing. 

The man from earlier walked down next to me about 2 hours later. He came up behind me and started whispering in my ear. “The hell Zabini? You were supposed to be in my office an hour ago.” He stepped to the side of me and used his wand as a projector to show a map of their territory. 

He then raised his voice. “Listen Dragons!”, he said sternly and loudly. It was quite intimidating. It would have me shaking in my boots if I wasn’t Blaise Zabini who knew this man closely. 

“Group up!”, he boomed. Everyone went scrambling to their respective groups. “Moshchnyy! I expect you on the East Side. Behind the Thestrals”, he boomed. 

“Bystro! I expect you to divide yourself up with the weightlifters and decide who goes in the middle of our territory and who goes on the West Side in front of the Thestrals. 

“Komanduyushchiye! I expect you to be in the Northern and Southern parts of our territory. Closing in on the Thestrals. Ravno! I expect you on the front lines with me. Understood?”, he finished. 

Everyone nodded. Either scared out of their minds or ready. I used a language translator and learned that Moshchnyy means powerful, Bystro means fast, Komanduyushchiye means commanders, and Ravno means equals. Merlin this language was confusing. 

I went off to fight with them an hour later and learned that they use a portal to get their as to not deplete their energy. The Thestrals were apparently not as smart. Merlin I felt like a badass.

I then wondered why more people weren’t in the mafia. And then I realized they didn’t have the same ideals. Which I didn’t even know the Dragons ideals. What was so bad about them that made them so dangerous? 

People treated them as if they were as bad as Voldemort. And maybe they were. Wait shit, I’m an Auror, what am I thinking? I am the good guy. They are the bad guys. I have to take down the Dragons and bury them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It honestly took me a long time to write this chapter just to get the small details in that lead up to Harry's bigger picture. Hopefully next chapter the air clears a bit so I can write a badass 6th chapter. Thank you all so much for your support and I hope you enjoy


	5. Mask After Mask

An Avada Kedavra whizzed right by my head as I stood next to the leader. He countered it with a Crucio quickly. We then lashed out in all out battle. Merlin Aurors should come here for training. The Dragons could beat any Auror in a battle. 

Especially the leader. Damn he was hot. He was mysterious. Shrouded in a dark cloak, forearms on display, a dark mark stretched out on his forearm as if it was just a measly tattoo, his mask sternly in place, and his obviously well muscled body. 

He was fleshy but pale giving him a weaker look but when the moonlight hit his skin he looked like an apparition of sorts. Then he protected me. Dammit I should stop getting so distracted. 

He shot of curse after curse along with defenses afterwards against a many Thestral. He wasn’t afraid to kill either. Yet he seemed as if he was too lively to be killed. I shot a quick Petrificus Totalus at a man about to shoot at the leader. 

The leader scoffed. “Kill Zabini unless I will kill you”, he whispered over the chaos. Dammit. I don’t think I can shoot an Avada Kedavra. I tried though and I felt something in me shift of which I didn’t like. 

The man in front of me dropped dead. Oh I hated that. I hated it. And yet the man next to me and protecting me could kill without second thought. Masochists, the lot of them. 

But I couldn’t help but feel attracted to him while he’s known me for far too long. Merlin I wanted to push him against the wall and fuck him at the end of this. Maybe give his sweaty neck a kiss. Yet when I think about it I just picture Draco. Beautiful Draco.

The man was then hit with a cutting curse and his mask flew off his face. I then saw a few strands of blonde hair that reflected on the moon fly out forcefully before he protected himself and ran to pick up his mask and stick it back onto his face. 

Only this time there was a gash in it which perfectly resembled the cut that slid over his milky cheek. The blood dribbled from under his mask and onto his shirt. 

And that blood disgusted me and reminded me thats I hated this. I shot a Crucio at a man and before I knew it I was blindly attacking people just to get this over with. Oh how I hated it. I wanted it over. 

But it wasn’t over until 4AM. It wasn’t over until I learned what language they were using. Russian. They were speaking bloody Russian like a true mafia. And the Ministry would know this information in a few hours. 

And then the Thestrals could put the Dragons back in their place. That’s how it was supposed to be. How it was going to be. The West Side Dragons would be buried for generations once again. That’s when the worst thing possible happened. 

The leader killed the Thestral leader. Merlin this was more difficult than I thought. Right at that moment the Dragons leader was being targeted by no tomorrow and in that time, I was to help protect him and myself. 

In the end he was hit with two more cutting curses and a crucio. Despite all the Avada Kedavra curses flying none of them hit him. He was lucky unlike a few of his men of which he started demanding that everyone retreat. 

And everyone did. When we got back to the West Side Dragons hideout everyone was panting and bloody and headed towards the infirmary. The leader seemed heavy as he walked up to five dead Dragons. 

He sighed and ran a curled finger over each cheek. “Prosti moy Drakony”, he said once he stood. “I’m sorry my Dragons”, he then whispered. Without turning around he addressed me. “Blaise?”, he questioned. 

“Yes?”, I asked back. “What were you doing out there?”, he turned to me. “What in Merlins name were you doing?! I expected more from you! Especially as an Auror”, he finished. All the blood drained from my face. Shit what did I miss? I had to have missed-

“Go to my office if you wish not to be killed. Understood? And take my best friends polyjuice off”, he said sternly. I looked behind me on my way up to his office and he took his mask off and laid it on the chest of a woman as he continued to gaze down at his dead Dragons. 

Merlin that but be heartbreaking. Merlin I should’ve done better. And I know I should’ve. This poor leader is heartbroken over his fallen Dragons. He cares unlike so many others. 

This man is a leader and I feel sorry for him. He puts so much work into this side of the mafia that it’s inspiring. I walked up to his office slowly. I drank the reverse to the polyjuice and waited in his office. Fiddling with things here and there. 

I then turned and used accio to bring my Auror uniform to me. I quickly slipped it on and banished Blaise’s clothes. I straightened my metals and fastened my cloak before lacing up my shoes. The Auror suit was a tightly fitting suit. My shirt was long sleeve with brass buttons on the right side to wrap around my body to give it a slimming look.

The same thing with the arms. The buttons were on the outside and nicely hugged my biceps and the front of my hands where they slimmed down into a upside down V formation to my middle finger. There was a holder for my wand on my left arm since I am right handed. 

My pants are also tight. A fitting black color with a wand holder on my right thigh underneath my red cloak which holds the black color underneath. My cloak clearly outlined my shoulders and my pants hugged my body nicely. 

My black combat boots fit snuggly and laced over my pants. I sighed since the fabric felt nice against my skin. It wasn’t restricting. It was simply safe. 

After putting on my suit, I started looking at maps and future battle plans and how things are supposed to go. And tonight the Thestrals were supposed to be put into chaos without their leader but we weren’t supposed to be learning new things as Blaise Zabini. 

I looked outside of the window of his office and saw everyone below and the stars above us and I couldn’t help but fall in love. These people are like stars in this mans eyes and that’s a sin you can take off of him. 

He walked into his office moments later with a fresh mask on and my clean Auror robes were on. “Harry Potter. Always trying to figure out what I’m up to. Isn’t that right?”, the leader questioned from behind me. 

“Who are you?”, I asked. “Drop your wand and I’ll take off the mask Harry”, he supplied. I dropped my wand and he looked at it for a second before using accio so then I would be unable to pick up my wand once he took off his mask, since it was now in his hand. Then, like a true man to his word he reached for his mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you were expected this turn of events but I sure wasn't. The next chapter will most likely be a closing chapter which I have plans for at this point and time. Hopefully you guys have enjoyed this tale of the West Side Dragons so far. There will be at least two more chapters to enjoy of this little fic.


	6. There Are Easier Ways To Kill A Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WATCH OUT! A lot of blood and NSFW! Readers be warned as this is the most brutal chapter yet. Next chapter will be far more friendly. Thank you so much for reading this little fanfic

The mysterious man then took off his mask and slid his hood from off of his head. My jaw dropped. “D- Draco Malfoy? I could've sworn it was secretly Blaise Zabini!”, I said, completely bewildered. 

His eyes flashed dangerously and all I wanted to do was run my finger over his jawline and caress the cut on his cheek. "And why is that?", he asked. I narrowed my eyes at him. 

"I knew Scorpius wasn't sick", I explained. "I saw Blaise be hit with plenty of cutting curses before he had to apparate himself away. You and Blaise Zabini were best friends in Hogwarts and you knew about the Dragons and Thestrals. I figured that he went to your flat and demanded protection and help healing. That's why your handwriting was so shaky and why you didn't appear for weeks. The only problem with that is, I captured Blaise Zabini." Draco smirked and ran his finger along his mahogany desk. 

"Hmmmm. Good assumption but wrong. Just because I am a father does not mean I wasn't conditioned for this life", Draco sneered. "And how was I supposed to know that!?", I yelled. 

"I believed in you! Trusted you! Hell I loved you! Yet here you are. On the wrong side of the war once again" Draco smirked. "I built this!", Draco cried maniacally as he gestured at the West Side Dragons with his hands. "And you will not be taking this away!" 

His jawline would probably cut my finger. I glared at him. “Why not? It’s wrong. It’s a mafia organization”, I spat. “Who says we are wrong and the ministry is right? Do you even know what we stand for Potter?”, he asked. 

My eyes flashed at my last name being used. It crushed me a bit. “I do”, I stated. “I was Roman Cook.” Draco’s jaw twitched. “I knew it”, he said. “I have been watching your movements. Seamus, Blaise, even Roman was on my radar. But you failed in each role.” My eyebrows scrunched together. “How?”, I asked. 

He waved his own wand and turned around. “The mark of a dragon”, Draco supplied. Holy shit. It was beautiful. A scar in the shape of a swirling Dragon. A scar which you could see on any man or woman. That’s why they covered it up. When Draco turned back around his face was covered in scars. So was his neck. 

I rushed towards him and ended up tracing a few. “Draco? How could you lie to me?”, I asked. He ripped his face away from my wandering fingers to renew the glamour. He then turned on his heel. “You have, at most, 24 hours to live Harry Potter. Live them wisely”, he countered. 

At his door he stopped for a second. “You trusted me because I seduced you. I always will be able to seduce you Harry. Maybe you can save yourself later in a game of cat and mouse”, Draco hinted before he left for the night. I heard a clang and realized he had dropped my wand to the ground. 

I went back home and spent most of the day with Albus, Scorpius, Teddy, James, and Lily. I spoiled them as best I could. They all looked at me weirdly but there also seemed to be a weird sort of affection in their eyes which I couldn’t help but love. 

They loved me and I loved them. When I got back to my flat, Hermione was standing there in a beautiful dress. “Harry James Potter! Did you forget about the gala tonight?”, she asked. My eyes widened. I don’t think I had ever gotten ready faster in my life. 

We then apparated to the party. “Dammit Hermione. You should’ve owled me around lunch. I was out with the kids”, I complained. “You? Out with the kids? That’s surprising”, Hermione said. Hermione then left with Ron and I went from dance to dance. 

Simply waiting for tonight to be over and my death to come in the early morning or after the gala. That’s when I caught sight of the own Draco Malfoy. Before I could run away, Draco had captured me in a dance. 

“Hello Potter”, he said silkily. He voice sounded like the softest of velvet, the inner layer of his voice being but the slickest silk. Yet under that there was the voice of the demon. And I knew it. We both did. “Hello Draco”, I sighed and let my thumb run over a scar which I knew was on his neck. 

He sighed hot against my ear. “Oh how I wish I could keep you around for longer”, he sighed before I quickly felt a dagger behind my back. A long one at that. And I realized what it was. What I thought was a fancy paper weight on his desk was a damn dagger. 

The music picked up and we started dancing faster. Thankfully, I was prepared as well. I quickly unsheathed my own dagger and pressed it against his back. “I die, you come with me”, I whispered in his ear. 

“I’ve been locked in this dance far too many times but it appears that you are by far my sexiest partner”, he whispered into my neck. I shuddered and my cock quickly awakened. Fuck. “Is that a dagger or are you just happy to see me?”, he teased. 

I shoved him closer to me and Draco’s own cock was at attention a bit above mine. I had to swallow a moan at the feeling. “Says you Dragon”, I said, my voice a bit husky. He pressed the danger deeper into my back but not enough to break the skin. 

“You won’t be killing one today”, he countered. I pressed my dagger deeper into his back, obviously breaking the tough skin. He did the same to me except my skin was all the more fragile. I made to kiss his neck and his dagger slid along my back. 

“You won’t be leaving so easily Harry”, Draco gasped, his dagger was still placed firmly against my back. “I’ll live with you. I’ll help father Scorpius. I’ll let you teach me how to be a good father without complaint”, I said into his neck. 

Draco shuddered but his muscle in his jaw flexed. Oh I was getting somewhere in this game of cat and mouse. “You’re an Auror”, he countered. “I’d like a mafia husband”, I countered. “Moving a bit quickly aren’t we?”, Draco teased. “Only to the beat of the music”, I said. The music then sped up a bit again. “Who do you reckon will win this little game Draco?”, I asked.

… Bad Ending #1

“Me”, Draco hissed quickly and without further hesitation reamed his dagger through my torso. Everything went dark and I hit the ground. Hermione’s POV: I watched as Harry fell to the ground. Blood pooled around him and the man who killed him was no where to be found. 

The only thing that was evident, was that a West Side Dragon killed him. My throat hurt terribly. Only trouble is that I don’t remember screaming. I just remember hearing it. I fell to the ground next to his pale and still body. The sign of a dragon killing was placed on top of his lightning scar. A single dragon scale. The boy who lived more than once was dead. He was a brave man till the end…

Bad Ending #2

“I don’t know”, said Draco. “Who do you think?”, he asked. “I don’t know who will break first”, I responded. But I did. And I was going to win. Without another second of hesitation I swiftly plunged the dagger into his back. All the way to the hilt. 

“The West Side Dragons leader is dead!”, I announced. Gasps were heard around me as people looked down at Draco Malfoy’s once dancing appearance, cold and still on the floor. I was taken into the Ministry after that. 

I never heard from Teddy, Scorp, or James after that. It appears Draco was right. Without him in my life it seemed as if the sun had set for all eternity and all there was now was night with no remedy from the nightmares. And I truly only had 24 hours to live. 

Although I was now a very important Auror and been rewarded for the murder of Draco Malfoy, I couldn’t help but want him over some dumb award. For Draco was as smooth as velvet till the end…

Real Ending

“Me” Draco said silkily. He started pressing the dagger in my back quicker than before and without a second thought I pulled my dagger away and lunged toward him. Smashing our lips together in a crushing kiss. 

Draco dropped his bloody dagger to the floor just like I had dropped mine. When we finally pulled away from each other I was panting. “Marry me?”, I asked. Draco’s eyes went wide and pulled me back towards him. “Wanker”, he sighed against my lips. I had one this Danse Macabre. 

And I knew it since about 10 minutes later we apparated to his bedroom. He quickly put up silencing charms around his room and I tackled him onto the bed. Draco reached down into my thigh wand holder and threw my wand across the room before wrapping his legs around my waist and pulling me just that much closer to him. 

He then started attacking my neck with his lips, teeth, tongue. “Merlin Draco. You’re right. You did kill me in 24 hours”, I moaned. Draco smirked against my neck and quickly flipped us. I leaned my head to give him better access to my neck. I was then arched and just tried to tear the clothes off of me. 

Draco smirked against my newly freed collarbone, and with far more elegance, stripped off my shirt. I sighed then moaned as Draco left a hickey on my neck. I fisted at his hair as I felt the slight pain of a hickey being sucked on my skin for the first time in a long time. 

He smiled against my skin as a writhed underneath him. When he pulled away I realized my trousers were far too tight and a bit sticky with precum. I then helped Draco strip off his shirt and placed his hand on my cock. “Please Draco”, I moaned at him. 

He smirked and quickly pulled off my trousers. Merlin I should’ve gone without pants. Draco just smirked and tortured me as his lips wrapped around the head of my clothed cock. Merlin his mouth was warm and mouthed at all the right places. I moaned and pushed at my pants just to try to get them off. 

Draco smiled and peeled my pants off. While he was sitting up, his cheeks flushed, abs rippling, sexy fleshy muscular skin, and the ethereal glow against his skin in the moonlight. His hair was tousled, lips bruised, and large cock straining against tight trousers. 

I quickly sat up and undid his trousers. Before he could come back down afterwards I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him in for a searing kiss whilst mapping out the pattern of his back using my hands. His shoulder blades were large and his back was well muscled. 

I then pulled away and kept my hand on his cheek. “Please undo the glamour. I want to see you”, I said breathily. I pressed my forehead against his and he shuddered. He then took off his glamour and sat up once again. “Are you sure?”, he asked. “Merlin”, I breathed. He was much hotter this way. “Please fuck me” 

Draco’s eyes went wide but I was attracted to his scars. They made him look so rugged and almost mysterious. Draco quickly flipped me around and started to stretch my arse open for himself. I couldn’t help but writhe and moan underneath him. He hit all the right placers to the point where the usual pain was hardly even there.

Once he was satisfied with his work of stretching me, he pulled away and vanished the rest of his clothing with the flick of a wand. He then lined himself up and slowly but surely started to push into me. 

I clenched my fists onto his comfortable and obviously expensive sheets. But Draco didn’t seem to care if I ripped them right off of his bed. He then wrapped an arm around my chest once I got comfortable and pulled me up to him. All my edges easily molded into his own as he began to fuck me. 

I reached an arm up and dug my nails into Draco’s shoulder as he groaned and bucked into me. I tilted my head towards him and kissed his neck as he fucked me good and hard. Obscene moans filled the air of his bedroom before we both finished. A harsh bite mark now adorns my neck from where he bit it when he finished and scratches slide down his shoulder and back from where I scratched him when I finished. 

I comfortably laid down in bed, completely naked, with him that night. Has arms found their way around my waist and held me close. Good Merlin. There are easier ways to kill a man Draco. I quickly fell asleep next to Draco Malfoy. The man, of which, I had dreamed of sleeping next to me for such a long time. 


	7. A New Dragon In The Family

I woke up with a start the next morning when the ceiling I woke up to was not my own. I jumped up, supporting myself on my hand. I looked down and found a sleeping scar filled Draco Malfoy laying down next to me. His arm was lazily thrown over my hip and his hair was messy but all too hot. Fuck. Now is not the time to get a boner. Damn his abs. 

I propped myself up on my elbow and felt over his firm abs, traced the scars on his body. But when I got to his chest I found the ones I left and stopped. Oh Merlin. Draco I’m sorry I’m so so so sorry. Merlin I’m awful. I put my head on his chest and kissed over the scars I left. 

Trying to heal them with as much love as possible. If only I could, I would. I’d heal the small ones and the ones I left and the ones from the past. Then I turned and found his arm with the Dark Mark on it. I sighed. “An ex-death eater mafia husband”, I whispered and ran my hand through his hair. 

I then traced over his well defined biceps, his milky skin, and his jutting hipbone. His broad shoulders and chiseled jaw. That’s when I realized he didn’t have to fear me. He was so much stronger than me now. No. I would be the one fearing him but there was no reason to. We seduced each other and now I wanted to help father Scorpius. 

Good Merlin I was wrapped around this mans pinky. I could deal with that though. I looked at the time and found that it was 8:30AM. I smiled and decided that I’d slip out of bed, wake up Scorp, then come in here and wake up my sleeping Dragon. 

But I soon realized that wasn’t going to work once I quit my ministrations on the sleeping Dragon, he woke up. He wrapped his arm around my torso and hugged me closer. “Good morning Harry”, he said in the most hot groggy morning voice. Don’t get a boner Harry I swear to Merlin. 

“Good morning Draco”, I said softly as I proceeded to comb my hand through his hair. He then untangled one of my arms and flipped over onto his back. “What time is it?”, he asked. I smiled and kissed his forehead. “8:30”, I answered. He shot out of bed and marched to his wardrobe. “Fuck! I’m going to be late for-“ I started laughing. 

He turned to me confused. “What’s so funny?”, Draco innocently asked. “In the morning”, I replied and stalked up behind him and snaked my arms around his waist. I rested my head between his shoulder blades. “Good Merlin”, Draco sighed. “You could be more specific.” 

I smiled against his well muscled back and chuckled. “But then I wouldn’t get the pleasure of seeing your gorgeous ass in the morning”, I shot back silkily. Draco rolled his eyes. “Harry”, he said in exasperation. 

I leaned up and started to kiss his neck. “Good morning sleeping Dragon”, I said. Draco sighed and relaxed. “Good morning Harry Potter”, he breathed. I smiled. “Now you have some things to explain before I get to eat your famous pancakes that Scorpius has told me all about”, I said. “What would you like to know?”, Draco responded. 

“What’s up with the Thestrals? Why does the Ministry trust them so much?”, I asked carefully. Draco sat down on the side of the bed and slipped on the shirt of which he had pulled out of his wardrobe. He then ruffled his hair and sighed. 

“They’ve been living off of the Ministry for so long that they’ve basically forgotten the reason why they started their own mafia. That’s why the Dragons are getting so many more members than them. That’s why the Dragons are so close to winning the Ministry. Once we do the Wizarding world will change forever. In a way only the ancient purebloods know”, Draco explained. “But, the Thestrals have also had the Ministry for awhile now”, he spat. 

All the color drained from my face. “What?”, I squeaked. “When the Thestrals got that large sum of money from the Ministry oh so long ago they used it against the original Ministry and now are running the Ministry the Thestral way. I don’t like the Ministry. So here I am. A Dragon”, Draco explained. 

“Does that mean-?”, I panicked. “You are a Thestral. Just unofficially”, Draco explained. “Fuck”, I swore. “What happened when you left for weeks?”, I asked. 

“That man which you thought was Blaise Zabini was me that night. I was hit with all those curses”, he explained. I looked at him in horror. “James, Albus, and Teddy knew what had happened and that Blaise Zabini was taking care of Scor and I in those weeks. When you kidnapped him I tried to take care of Scor to the best of my abilities. That’s when I ended up on my kitchen floor asking Scor to get his big brother. Teddy and James stayed with me to take care of me and wouldn’t leave until they knew I was alright. They did a good job”, Draco said fondly and with a small smile. 

“How did you know about the gala?”, I asked. “I’m a star duelist”, he explained. “You are the Boy Who Lived and I had to kill you.” I sighed. “Hospital story?”, I asked. 

“Never happened. St. Mungo’s don’t allow ex-Death Eaters to be Healers. It was my dream as a kid but now I can’t do it”, he sighed sadly. “But I have my mafia”, Draco said. A smile gracing his lips. “Scorpius?”, I asked. “He shall never get involved with the mafia. He loves it though”, Draco explained. “Scor has just never seen the bloody part and he’ll never have to.” 

I smiled at that and threw a pair of briefs at him. Alright time for Mr. Malfoy’s famous pancakes. “You’re not going to turn me in> Are you?’, he asked. I smiled at Draco. “No”, I replied. He sighed and relaxed. … Scorpius is right. Draco has the best breakfast food skills. I wonder if he’s just a great cook all around.

… 1 year later

I woke up in our bed that morning and stretched like usual. I felt for Draco but his side of the bed was neatly made but his side of the bed was still warm and I could smell bacon and freshly brewed coffee coming from the kitchen downstairs. I quickly put on my clothes that had been discarded in Draco and I’s hurry last night and walked down the stairs. 

Draco was making pancakes. Yes! He’s an excellent cook and baker. But he hates cleaning so that’s my job. Draco turned to look at me as I walked into the kitchen. Shirt off and scars on display. “Good morning Harry”, Draco said. “Good Merlin if you’re going to be downstairs shirtless give me a warning. I almost fell down the stairs seeing how hot you are”, I mock complained. 

Draco chuckled and went back to cooking. “I guess I should’ve put a shirt on”, he teased. My arms flew around his waist and I traced the scars on his chest. “Nope! Draco wearing a shirt in the morning is officially banned!”, I declared. “Don’t you agree little Dragon”, I said. Scorp wrinkled his nose as he sat next to his brother Al where they both looked on in disgust at us. 

“We’re trying to eat here dad!”, stated Al. Scorp chuckled. Al shot his head over to his brother and his face softened. “What?”, he asked. “I think it’s quite cute. As long as Papa Harry keeps letting me go to work with father”, Scorp said. 

“Slytherin”, said Al as he crossed his arms and huffed. “Says you”, shot back Scorpius. James and Teddy snorted so hard they started choking on their breakfast. “I love you Scorp”, said James and Teddy at the same time. I rolled my eyes. “Do you think Lily is okay at Hermione and Ron’s?”, I asked Draco.

“She appears to be having the time her life”, soothed Draco. “Besides she has Rose to hang out with. Hugo is probably going crazy though”, Draco chuckled. I chuckled. “I bet. Should we take him off of Ron and Hermione’s hands?”, I asked. 

“Well, we have dinner with them tonight so we can ask them then. I heard he’s about as big of a prankster as Fred and George”, stated Draco. “Oh I can’t wait”, I chuckled. 

I then sighed and kissed the ring on his ring finger. “Only a month away love”, Draco said. “I can’t wait”, I told him. At the end of the ceremony I was to get my neck branded with the Dragon’s emblem as well. I smiled at the thought of becoming a West Side Dragon. Merlin a Mafia Auror to marry an Ex-Death Eater Mafia Leader. I smirked at the aspect. Sounds like fun to me.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fan fiction and I really hope you enjoy it! I have no clue what I'm doing so I apologize if the chapters are too short in the beginning or if the spacing of paragraphs is off. I will be learning how to post content perfectly soon enough and I apologize for the rough beginning. I enjoy writing and I do hope you enjoy my writing.


End file.
